Field
The present inventions relate generally to systems and methods for user interfaces, and in one example to a hierarchical content structure and content navigation interface for a device, such as a computer or mobile device.
Related Art
A variety of mobile computing devices exist, including, for example, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, smart phones, camera phones, pocket personal computers, and the like. Mobile computing devices are performing an ever growing variety of functions, with the trend for mobile computing devices to have increased functionality such that a single mobile device may, for example, provide Internet access via a Web browser, maintain a personal calendar, provide mobile telephony, capture and store digital photographs, play music and video files, and so on. In short, it is generally desired that mobile devices approach or reach the capability and functionality of stand-alone computers (e.g., personal computers).
Generally mobile devices have less capable user input devices (e.g., keyboards, etc.) than stand-alone computers. For example, a mobile device may include a limited alphanumeric keypad, directional buttons, and the like. Further, the display or viewing screen of the mobile device is often of a smaller size to suit the relatively small, compact size of a typical mobile device.
As the number and complexity of applications included with mobile devices increases, the ability for users to navigate content and use various applications and functions may become increasingly difficult, in part, because of the limited user input devices and viewing screens discussed above. Accordingly, it is desired to provide user interface elements and systems that may be used with a mobile device to navigate multiple applications or services, and may further provide improved ease of use of the device.